Neville's Mysterious Pen Pal
by MrsFeltonCullen
Summary: Neville is a careless, dumb, somewhat lonely Gryffindor. Everyone thinks he is such a big joke. He doesn't bring a good name to the wizarding society. The tables are turned when he spills all of his emotions to pen pal, a complete stranger. GoF SCENE
1. The Motivation

CHAPTER 1

It was almost midnight when Neville sat in the Gryffindor Common Room as he stared outside the window. The celebration of Harry's first task was now over and Neville's tummy hurt because he laughed too hard when he tried Fred and George's Canary Creams.

Neville suddenly felt a change of emotion for he suddenly sighed, "I hate my life."

Well, why wouldn't he? His parents were destined in St. Mungo's, he wasn't good in any of his subjects (except Herbology of course), and to top it all, he didn't exactly have the greatest reputation in school. He didn't have a lot of friends. Actually, he wasn't part of any gang at all. His Gryffindor roommates were just some of the people who kept him company. He owed Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasley clan a lot. He was all the more grateful for having Hermione teach him especially in Potions. Other than them, who would spent a lot of time with Neville? His grandma? You don't reckon she would be in Hogwarts all the time, do you? Dumbledore? Nah—too busy. Professor Sprout? She may be Neville's favorite teacher but she wasn't really the type who would show favoritism. The point is, he barely had anyone. Parvati and Lavender laughed at him all the time, Malfoy and his Slytherin gang bully him everyday, and worse, Professor Snape always found a way to embarrass him during Potions.

Neville closed his eyes. _I wanna change the way I live. I want a new me. I--_, he stopped. _I need true friends_, he thought as he stared at Harry and company. He opened his eyes and fixed them on Trevor's cage. He stared at the owl and reminisced how he got his very first owl. He remembered his grandma buying him a new owl when his frog had died. He recalled naming it after his late bullfrog, Trevor.

After what seemed like ages of looking at the owl, Neville sat up suddenly. He just had an idea.

Neville grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote:

**To Whoever Receives This Letter,**

**Hey! How are you? I'm Vertor. It might sound pathetic but I'm in search of a pen pal. Can you be my friend? I'm going through a lot of hard times lately: My parents are in St. Mungo's, almost everyone makes fun of me, and a teacher always finds a way to embarrass me. You probably might know who I am. Actually, my name isn't Vertor. I just don't want this letter to fall on the wrong hands. If I did write my real name and we actually know each other, you probably would laugh or do something that will make my self-esteem worse. Anyway, neither one's appearance nor one's name would matter to a true companion. However, I have a feeling you might think of me as a loser. If you aren't interested in being of any acquaintance, you can just tie the letter back to my owl and send it someplace else where, hopefully someone can ease my condition. If you are willing to become my buddy, feel free to write to me anytime for I will anyway. If you have a clue on my true identity, please keep it a secret. I'll just give you a clue: I am a Gryffindor. I guess that's all for now. Hope you consider being my pen pal.**

**"Vertor"**

Neville reread the letter and thought that it sounded more stupid than expected. He never had a pen pal before and neither was he the most brilliant writer. It was the best that he could do and he would never expect this scheme to go well. _Desperate times, desperate measures,_ he thought. _If this whole thing works, I'll be happy to donate 15 galleons to St. Mungo's,_ he decided.

Neville folded the letter and tied it to Trevor. "Give this letter to anyone," Neville commanded his owl. "On second thought, give this letter to anyone except a Slytherin," Neville added. Before he knew it, Trevor hooted and came away.


	2. The First Reply

Chapter 2

Neville woke up the next blissful morning and looked around for anything unusual. He saw an owl beside him in his four poster bed. It wasn't Trevor but a small snowy owl like Harry's. He read the letter tied to its legs.

**Vertor or whoever you may be,**

**I really don't know what the bloody hell you are up to but at any rate, if you are looking for a girlfriend, you sent your owl at the wrong direction. I have already made a commitment with the wonderful Draco Malfoy. Your owl flew directly to the Astronomy Tower when I was waiting for him. Good thing his Slytherin friends distracted him for a while for he would kill me if I had a (let's say) secret admirer. When I was waiting for him, I sent your owl to go someplace else like what you have stated in your letter. So the point is: Thanks, but no thanks. I am completely flattered but try your luck someplace else. Tip: Don't ever write like that because you'll never get a suitable girl in that manner. Oh, don't tell anyone about Draco and me. He'd rather keep it a secret.**

**From,**

**L.T**

**P.S. By the way, please send my owl back.**

Neville crumpled the letter.

_Of all people, it went to Draco's girl. Wait a minute, Draco--has a girlfriend--not from Slytherin?_

Neville wondered as he tried recalling any person whose initials are L.T. Unfortunately, he remembered none.

_This is one big rumor that Parvati and Lavender would love!_ Neville thought excitedly.

However, Neville was a goody-two-shoes boy and he wouldn't go to the extent of feeding Parvati and Lavender some juicy information just to be closer friends with them. He felt that writing to an unknown person was more honest and more like himself. He finally realized that it was a good idea after all. Neville started scribbling a reply:

**L.T,**

**Thanks for tying my letter back to my owl and sending my owl someplace else. About your Malfoy secret--don't worry, your secret is safe with me—and the whole Slytherin clan. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. No one would care for you anyway—at least, I didn't. I don't know if you are illiterate or blind or something of that sort but it was clearly stated in the letter that I was looking for a pen pal. Girlfriend? I have loads. You think I'm your secret admirer? Guess again! It looks like it's the other way around. You **_**are**_** my secret admirer. How dare you write such a letter to the one you marvel at? It's such a pity you actually fell for the letter. Honestly, I can't believe you actually fell for me. Do you reckon I will love someone other than a Slytherin? The point is: Thanks, but no thanks.**

**From the one you think highly of,**

**The Wonderful Draco Malfoy**

Neville couldn't believe he wrote such a letter. He just wrote and wrote whatever was on his mind. He didn't realise he would end up being so tough.

_Should I send this or not?_ Neville wondered as he went towards the owl hesitatingly.

Finally, Neville tied the newly written letter to the leg of L.T's owl.

"Give this to whoever wrote this letter," Neville whispered to the owl.

Pleased with himself, Neville smiled.

_Ok, so I will send the letter. Whatever happens, at least L.T and Malfoy would wreck each other off! No one would think it's me--the good-for-nothing goody-two-shoes Neville Longbottom. There is no evidence because I just threw her letter and she sent my owl someplace else. Ha Ha_, Neville told himself happily as his thoughts were playing tricks on him again.

He finally decided that he should go out of his shell once in a while and apply his toughness.

Neville ate breakfast in the Great Hall with his usual Gryffindor colleagues. Then, he went to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Neville got annoyed with Rita Skeeter's irritating comments about the Blast Ended Skrewts.

After lunch with Dean and Seamus, he headed towards the Diviniation room. On the way, he heard din and movement. He hid behind the nearest wall and peeped towards the wall where he heard the commotion. It was Malfoy and a girl who Neville recognized. His jaw dropped.

_Malfoy and Lisa Turpin!_

Neville gasped, _Lisa Turpin--the fourth year Ravenclaw?_

It was Lisa Turpin whom he was writing to all along! He couldn't believe his eyes.

_Turpin and Malfoy--together? Weird! How did Lisa get acquainted with Malfoy? Malfoy isn't Ravenclaw material. Lisa seemed so nice but it turned out she was the opposite based on the letter. Malfoy have probably influenced her, _Neville thought as he started listening intently to the conversation.

"How dare you write to me like that! What has gotten into you? I thought we were going on fine!" Draco said with an angry look.

_Lisa must have written back to Malfoy himself_, Neville thought.

"Excuse me. You started it! You wanted to break up with me in the first place," Lisa replied hotly.

"I never broke up with you. Do you have any proof?"

"Just this letter," Lisa said as she showed the letter which bore Neville's handwriting.

"I didn't write that," Malfoy said flatly.

"It has your name on it," Lisa replied coolly.

"Lisa, goddammit! If you want us to have a relationship, quit the fight! After all, that's not my signature," Draco's voice drawled.

"Fine,"

Draco grabbed the letter and reread it carefully. Finally, he threw the piece of parchment.

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked, concerned.

"You actually told this git about us?" Malfoy asked with an expressionless face.

"Well--er--" Lisa stopped short as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to tell anyone! Now, my reputation will be dung. You! You--you're a Ravenclaw!" Draco shrieked.

"So...?"

"I'm not suppose to meddle with you Ravenclaws!" Malfoy said, paranoid.

"Oh," That was all Lisa could answer.

"Lisa, I think we should have time apart. I don't think I can handle any of this any longer," Malfoy said calmly.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Lisa told Malfoy in a way that seemed like the world fell apart.

"Is it just about yourself you are thinking about? Don't you care about anything else aside from your reputation, your hair, and your good looks? Don't you know that there are a lot of people who care about you but you don't do anything to repay them? Can't you get that to your slick sexy pushed back hairy head?" Lisa looked at Draco pleadingly.

Neville walked hurriedly towards the trapdoor. He was pleased with himself but at the same time, he was also feeling a bit of pity for Lisa. As he climbed up, he heard the faint sobs of Lisa Turpin.

After Divination, Neville ate dinner with Harry and Ron. After dinner, they went to the Common Room where Harry and Ron left and joined a frantic Hermione. Neville continued to his dormitory and saw his owl, Trevor. He grabbed the parchment tied to Trevor and read it:

**Vertor,**

**Hey! I got your letter and I would love to be your pen pal. Since your refuse to give me your true identity, I will not give you mine too. You can call me Nassu Snobe for short. Take note--that's just my penname. I'm a Hufflepuff fourth year girl. So you are from Gryffindor eh? What year? A lot of people call Hufflepuffs a bunch of duffers, but being one isn't so bad. Based on your letter, I heard you were going through a lot of hard times lately. Well, same here. Everyone bullies the Hufflepuffs--I'm so sick of it! Everyone, especially the Slytherins. In your letter, you said that a lot of people laugh at you for being so utterly useless and careless. I don't get why anyone should laugh at you. You seem like a nice guy. Good thing you aren't a Slytherin. I heard your parents are in St. Mungo's. I'm so sorry. A teacher embarrasses you? I have a feeling it's Prof. Snape. Yeah. He always finds a way to dock points from Hufflepuff. Anyway, er—how do you find the Triwizard tournament so far? I wonder who put Harry's name in the Goblet? I don't think he has anything to do with it. It's not just like Harry to go to that extent. You are cheering for him aren't you? You are after all, a Gryffindor. I'm cheering for Cedric. He is after all a Hufflepuff. Harry isn't so bad though. I was surprised by the way he did the first task. Don't worry. I won't go to the extent of buying those "Potter Stinks" badges. I hate Malfoy anyway. I just hope it's a Hogwarts victory. Enough of the tournament, please tell me all about you. You don't have to tell me who you are. Just tell me your likes, dislikes—you know that sort. I'll tell you mine when you reply. I guess that's all for now. By the way, don't be afraid to tell me your problems. We are going to be friends, remember? Therefore, we should be open. **

**Looking forward to your letter,**

**Nassu Snobe**

Neville kept the letter. He was in such high spirits although he started wondering who Nassu Snobe really was. He decided he would reply first thing in the morning. He called it a night, so he put Trevor back to his cage and conjectured that he would have an amazing sleep that night.


	3. The Yule Ball Blues

CHAPTER 3

**Dear Nassu Snobe,**

**Thanks for accepting me as your pen pal. I am a fourth year too, but in Gryffindor. I honestly don't think that Hufflepuffs are a bunch of duffers. From the sound of it, you seem like one of the respectable ones around. Anyway, since we are officially friends, I trust that you know how to keep secrets. I haven't told anyone about my parents so just make sure this doesn't go to anyone else. My father was an Auror. My parents were tortured for information about You-Know-Who's whereabouts. Whenever I visit them, they don't recognize me anymore for they are insane. So I guess that's all there is to it. It's really hard to recall what happened to them because it all happened so fast. Forgive me for not giving too many details because I'm--**_**how should I say it?**_**--sensitive about the matter. **

**Enough of my parents. Amelia, you guessed right. I was referring to Professor Snape in my letter. I always ask help from ****Hermione**** a friend during Potions. **_(Am I revealing too much already?_ Neville asked himself as he continued writing.)** I hate being careless! It ruins everything--not only Potions, but my life--especially last year. I don't want to go into details because you might know who I am.**

**Anyway, let's talk about the tournament. First task was cool especially what Harry did. Whoever put his name in the Goblet probably wanted to kill him. But look--Harry is leading! That person wouldn't be too happy. I'm not against Cedric either because I would fancy a Hogwarts victory! Damn Malfoy and his badges! **

**You were asking about my likes and dislikes? I like Herbology, butterbeer, owls, frogs, Hogsmeade and Quidditch--even if I ain't good at it at all. I hate Snape, Bobotuber Pus, Stinksap, Dung bombs, and Slytherins. How about you?**

**Vertor**

Neville was done writing the letter to Amelia. He rolled the piece of parchment and tied it to Trevor. Soon, Trevor was gone.

After breakfast in the Great Hall, Neville went to his Transfiguration class. At the end of the lesson, everyone finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk. Unfortunately, Neville's still had feathers. _Urgh! When will I ever transfigure something successfully?_ Neville reflected as he gave up trying. Harry and Ron stopped their sword fight game when Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"The Yule Ball is approaching--a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said.

_"Damn. I have to get a dance partner. But who would want to dance with me? Girls might think that I'm just going to step on their feet when I try dancing with them,_" Neville thought, sheepishly.

Neville went to the Great Hall to eat lunch with Ron, Hermione and Harry. He heard Harry ask Ron why girls had to move in packs. Neville realised how obsessed people are with the coming Yule Ball. This made Neville more nervous.

Everyone spent the Charms period playing games; however, Binns, Moody, and Snape kept the class working until the very last second of each period.

The next day, Neville sighed because he didn't see Trevor by his side. _Oh no, Nassu Snobe probably have found out who I am and refused to write to me anymore!_ Neville thought. "Crap. No letter, no pen pal, no date, no letter. What next?" he told himself.

After eating breakfast, he did the usual: Classes, lunch, classes, and dinner. Even with the Triwizard tournament going on, Neville didn't change his way of life. He was so sick of his boring life for nothing was happening. After dinner, he went to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Just as he was about to get mad at himself, Trevor flew carrying Nassu's letter. There was something unusual about the letter. It was soggy and wet, but he continued reading anyway:

**Vertor,**

**Hey! I saw your letter and I heard about your parents. I am so sorry. Come to think of it, you should be proud. Your parents didn't give their health and sanity so that you will be ashamed of them. By the way, don't worry about being careless because everyone makes mistakes. Don't say you aren't good at anything, because you seem really good in Herbology--from the sound of it. Anyway, carelessness is nothing--at least you don't hide who you really are. I have a problem with that. Well, you see, I am a shy girl but deep down, I am a girl, full of ideas, full of will-power, you know--full of life. It's just so hard for me to express it. I wish almost everyday that I may have a boost of confidence. I really want to show everyone what I've got but I end up being insecure. It's so hard for me to admit that I care for what others think of me. I hate it. Whenever I do something in front of someone other than my close friends, I tend to feel embarrassed of what I'm doing. It's kind of like stage fright but this one ruins my self-esteem. I'm also surprised at how I continued writing to you. Whenever I do something like this, I tend to be hesitant or regretful of what I'm doing. It's just so weird. You are an unknown stranger and this is just my second letter, yet you already make me feel so comfortable that you make me go out of my shell once in a while. Thanks for everything.**

**Nassu Snobe**

_Blimey! It must have been hard for her to write this letter!_ Neville thought, as he felt the teardrops that smudged Nassu's handwriting. He hid the letter in his trunk. Glad that Nassu gained his trust, he got a piece of parchment and replied:

**Hey Amelia!**

**I read your letter and I just want to say that you should be yourself. If you have the guts to write to a stranger like me, then, you wouldn't have a problem doing anything you want to do. I know you have got it inside you. If you continue hiding your feelings, you might burst, thus, I wouldn't have a pen pal. Just think for yourself. Do not let others get in your way. The opinions of others shouldn't affect the way you live your life. You know yourself more than the others do. If anyone or anything is bothering you, tell me about it but for now, just lighten up and show your true colors.**

**Vertor**

Neville tied the letter to Trevor and told him to deliver the letter to Amelia, whoever she was. As soon as Trevor disappeared, he jumped to his bed and slept.

The next day, Neville received no letter yet. He went to the Great Hall, ate breakfast, and attended his classes. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, one of which was that the Weird Sisters, a band, was going to play in the ball. Neville was so pre-occupied with attempting to ask girls to the dance, but it was no use.

_I just have to grit my teeth and do it_, he told himself.

He asked Hermione after dinner, but she claimed that she was already going with someone. Hermione pointed to Ginny. Immediately, Neville went to her and asked,

"Gin, er--I was just wondering if you can--er--if you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Gee, Neville! Why not? But I'm not sure, I'm not in fourth year," Ginny said.

"Please. Who cares if you aren't in fourth year? Come on, Ginny," Neville asked, pleadingly.

Ginny looked at Neville and saw that his eyes were begging for a 'Yes'. She sighed and said, "Oh, alright. You are, after all, a nice guy."

"Thanks a million!" Neville exclaimed, beaming.

Later that night, Neville went to the Boys' dormitory, and spotted Trevor with a piece of parchment tied to its legs. He knew who it was from, so he grabbed the letter and read Amelia's handwriting.

**Vertor,**

**Hey! Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it and I'll try to be myself from now on. Anyway, the Yule Ball is fast approaching. No one has asked me yet, and I'm really in a panic because I have no date. In fear of ending up without anyone, I, myself, asked some guys, but unfortunately, they all turned me down. They probably thought it was really awkward--a girl, like me, asking a guy. Anyway, other than thanking you for the advice, I really wrote this letter to ask you a favor. Can you go to the ball with me? I mean, if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine. I would really understand if you have a date, for I just want to know if there's any chance if maybe, you know, I could finally have a partner. Just send me your reply ASAP via owl. Thanks.**

**Nassu**

"_Damn! I thought everything would turn out to be fine. A while ago, I was in full desperation in finding a date. Now that I have Ginny, here comes Nassu, who is willing to become my date_!" He told himself as he folded the letter and kept it in his trunk.

He didn't want to disappoint Nassu for three reasons: one, because she gave him many pieces of advice on how to become a better person, two, because he didn't want their correspondence to end due to this, and three, because he finally made someone happy and so comfortable in life.

Without thinking, he scribbled a reply:

**Nassu,**

**Sure! I would love to go to the ball with you! The thing is, I might be a little late, because I have already promised a dance. But don't worry! After one dance, I'll be all yours. Hang on--how are you supposed to know each other? Can you tell me what you will be wearing? We can probably meet in the Entrance Hall. Reply ASAP. I'm looking forward to meeting you!**

**Vertor**

Neville tied the letter to Trevor. After Trevor disappeared, Neville sat down in his four poster bed and thought about telling Ginny calmly about his situation. After a while, he, being a happy-go-lucky man, had just hoped for the best. Neville has always been the type who would procrastinate. Anyway, it was true he couldn't find anything to say, because excitement and nervousness invaded his stomach and distracted him from thinking of any other solutions.

_"I'm finally going to meet my pen pal!"_ he thought, forgetting what to do with the Ginny issue. _"What will she say when she sees me?_" Neville continued asking himself in wonder.

And then, he came to realise that he had another problem--he wasn't the greatest in dancing. He stood up and walked away from his bed. He started practicing a dance his grandmother taught him, as he pictured himself in front of Nassu.

He stretched his left hand in front of him in level with his waist. He drew out his right hand, and positioned it diagonally from his head. With this position, he attempted to practice on his footwork. He stepped with his left foot, tiptoed on his right foot and landed with his left foot. Then, he did the same thing but started with his right foot, tiptoed on his left foot, and landed with his right foot. Finally, he tried combining the hand positions and the footwork.

At one point, he got very mixed up, and almost slipped when he saw a figure watching him. He didn't care but continued dancing his waltz, careful not to make any more mistakes. For hours in deep concentration, he had a muscle memory of waltzing, twirling, tiptoeing, and pacing. He tried to remember a song by Patrick Doyle, and started going with its rhythm. Reminding himself to look at the face in front of him, he practiced smiling and danced the night away.


	4. The Start of Something New

CHAPTER 4

A small, feathery, brown owl wandered idly above the room, waiting for the round faced boy to wake up from beneath. The untimely sunrise shimmered off its wings, as the owl's eyes scanned for any signs of movement from the figure beneath. It presented a small number of relaxed flutters, but, as though out of patience, the owl gave a callous "Hoot!" and continued spinning.

Neville woke with a start. He caught sight of Trevor, as the owl landed on his forefinger. He opened Amelia's letter and read:

**Vertor,**

**Thanks so much for accepting me as your date. You are such a good person. Don't ever let anyone get to you--not even Malfoy or Snape. Anyway, back to the plan. I don't mind you for being late. Wait--are you completely sure that you will just have only one dance with the girl you asked? I mean, really it's ok. I don't want to be a burden for you. Anyway, if we are going to push through on finally meeting each other, I would just like to remind you that I will be wearing a floor length tube dress robe of red velvet. My red hair will be in the usual braids and a brooch of a shiny black rose will be pinned in my left chest. Sure, we can meet in the Entrance Hall. I'll be looking forward to meeting you later.**

**Nassu Snobe**

It was then that Neville only realised that it was only a matter of hours before the Yule Ball. He dressed up and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Showing a sustained yearning to amaze the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the Hogwarts body appeared firm to display Hogwarts at its finest this Christmas. Eternal icicles surrounded the Great Hall, making everyone present utter the common 'Oohs!' and 'Aahs!'.

"Hey pea brain! I heard that you are going out with Weasley to the Yule Ball," a voice drawled.

Neville recognised the sound of that mocking voice that scoffed those words. He turned around and saw the pale contour of Draco Malfoy.

"What a couple. Longbottom and a Weasley. Someone who has no brains paired up with someone who has nothing worth higher than a galleon," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Neville, wondering what to say next. "If there's anyone here who is worthless, it would be you," Neville added.

_Nassu said that everyone is good at something. You told Nassu to be herself. She said that you shouldn't hide who you really are. Neville, it's your turn to let the Gryffindor out of you. You can do this_, he thought.

"What did you say Longbottom?"

"You think you have everything in the world but, you are wrong. You are completely missing something. You just care about yourself, and nothing about yourself. You don't give a damn about anyone and that's why you are missing something. You know what you are missing? Someone who would care for a dung head like you. Everyone knows that you have your parents and all but waiting for someone other than them to care for you is like waiting for hell to freeze over--useless and disappointing. And that is what makes you completely worthless," Neville said, and blushed with those words. It made him sound so different, so manly, and so unlike himself, yet so gay but he didn't care anymore.

He was too mad at Draco. Draco already got in his last nerve. Draco was one of the reasons which made Neville a bit too insecure about himself. He was one of the reasons that made him pursue with his pen pal scheme.

Everyone in the Great Hall was surprised when those words came from Neville's lips. Draco sat there dumbfounded with what he has heard.

"Well, well, well, Longbottom is on the rise. I am priceless, whether you like it or not. The simple fact that you directed your anger towards me makes it seem that I am worth getting mad at. I am worth the anger. Mind your attitude, Longbottom," Draco said.

_What kind of a comeback was that? Malfoy didn't have anything else better to say! That goes on to show that I have told him off. Finally! Stupid Malfoy!_ Neville thought.

Regardless of the weighty cargo of assignments that the fourth years have received for the holidays, Neville was too lazy to exert any effort when term ended, and used up the remains of the day trying to figure how to tell Ginny about cutting their date short to only one dance. Suddenly, he had a hunch that the Amelia girl whom he was about to meet may not be so serious in meeting him.

_"What if Nassu was just playing along? What if she wasn't serious at all?"_ Neville thought as more butterflies entered his stomach. He was too scared to tell Ginny about his situation because he thought that she might take it personally and turn him down.

_"If Ginny refuses to be my date any longer and the Nassu girl isn't serious about showing up at all, I would have to honestly declare that I am the world's biggest loser,"_ Neville pondered.

"_I guess I'll just tell Ginny after the first dance itself,"_ he decided hesitatingly.

During lunch, Neville treated his food with extreme caution for he knew that he might come across some Canary Creams. The same two fellows intruded his stomach--Mr. Excitement and Mr. Nervousness. Mr. Excitement has broken in because he wanted to know who Amelia really is while Mr. Nervousness has encroached due to the thought that Amelia might freak out if she finds out that he is Neville Longbottom.

Before going deep into those thoughts, Neville allowed himself to indulge and swoop down to open his presents. "Presents. Hmm..." he told himself.

After shoving the fifteen galleons he received from his grandma into his pocket, he was struck by another idea. He went out of the Gryffindor Common Room, out of the Great Hall and into the Quidditch field. There it was. He spotted the rosebushes he had been looking for and quickly snipped three white roses from its branches.

"If I have to meet someone for the first time, I should make a first good impression," Neville decided as he rushed back to the dormitory.

Soon enough, the clock chimed 7 o'clock. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville changed into their dress robes up their dormitory, all of them looking self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who studied himself in the lengthy mirror in the corner with a horrified look on his face.

After Ron finished hooking up with the mirror, Neville decided that it was his turn. He stared at himself, examining his left side and his right side, all of which seemed to be covered with his midnight blue silk dress robe. He practiced saying, "Hello, I am Neville Longbottom. May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

Even in his head the word sounded stupid. It was too formal, awkward and not Neville-ish.

Neville left the Boy's dormitory, and found Ginny waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. He completely forgot about his dilemma with telling Ginny that he was only available for a first dance; however, instead of telling her, right on the spot, he stood transfixed at Ginny's appearance. She was wearing a laced dress robe of forget-me-not-blue, a starking contrast from her light brown eyes.

"You look stunning," Neville said, surprised that the word came out of his mouth. He could have used the word, beautiful, pretty and all the other common words of that sort but no, he said a different word as if it actually came from the Minister of Magic himself.

"Thanks," Ginny beamed, blushingly. "You too," she added. "Shall we go then?" she asked, inserting her arm around Neville's. Neville nodded.

The pair exited the Fat Lady portrait, went down the stairs, and arrived in the Entrance Hall. Nobody said a word to each other. The Entrance Hall was packed with students, all prancing around waiting for 8 o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. He searched narrowly for a girl who was wearing a red tube dress robe. Unfortunately, he didn't find anyone wearing that sort.

Meanwhile, a group of Slytherin students came thumping up the staircase coming from the Slytherin dungeon. One of them was Malfoy, whose body was coiled with the slender arms of Pansy Parkinson.

"Looks like Malfoy found himself a match. Another girl to fulfill his pleasures without losing a reputation," Neville said quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, nothing," he said sheepishly. He completely forgot about the roses he plucked. He stuffed them into his pocket before Ginny looked at him again.

Ginny eyed him for a moment, and was about to say something when the door to the Great Hall opened. Together, Neville and Ginny walked into the Great Hall. Enclosed with silvery dazzling ice, the hall walls glimmered and emphasized the hundreds of thousands of frost statues and mistletoe festoons in the ceiling.

The two sat down after the four champions paraded the Hall. Ginny and Neville ate in one of the little round tables that replaced the four usual long tables. None of them said a word but continued munching the effable food as if it was their only role in the world. Quite aware that he hasn't asked Ginny if he can be her partner for only one dance, Neville deliberated on how he could make his move.

"Ginny, a word please," he started but the words, that came out of his mouth drowned by an applause from the audience.

The Weird Sisters horded up the stage and played a slow, somber tune with their instruments. Ginny looked at Neville while he pursued on gulping his pumpkin juice.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny! Wait, I--" Neville stammered but Ginny grasped Neville's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Neville found himself holding Ginny's waist and right hand. He stared into Ginny's eyes but all he saw was an unenthusiastic gleam that spelled, 'Let's get this over with.' He danced on to the fast beat of the dance of what his Grandmother taught him, but it was nothing compared to the unhurried peaceful melody of this Weird Sisters song. Ginny, however, tried to cover up Neville's odd footwork by taking on the lead through making her own steps. Neville insisted on doing his thing because he couldn't help but be used to his old steps, and he just couldn't keep up with Ginny's moves. He ended up trodding on her feet, and for that reason Ginny winced frequently and still managed a strained smile.

Neville heard the concluding, wobbly note from the bagpipe with liberation. The Weird Sisters discontinued performing, clapping overflowed the foyer once more, and Ginny released him at once.

Neville looked around the room. He saw Harry and Parvati arguing about something, but there was no girl in a red tube to be seen waiting. It was his moment, the time that he was dreading for many hours now.

_How do I tell Ginny? Urgh, I hate this. I am so stupid to even start this. Why am I such a coward to tell her right away? _Neville thought.

The Weird Sisters struck up a new song, which was much faster. Ginny clung herself to Neville again, and hastily paced with the music.

"Ginny, please just hear me out. I--" he stuttered, for he felt someone tap his back. He let go of Ginny and turned to face the unknown.

The guy he faced was in his year. Neville has seen him around the campus. He was wearing a white dress robe layered with a silver satin vest and a white big bow that made him look like some casual entertainer.

"Hullo, I am Michael Corner. Er--well, if you don't mind, may I have a dance with your partner?" he asked Neville as he darted his eyes towards Ginny.

Ginny stared at Neville without saying a word, but Neville knew that she was begging for a change of partner.

"Sure! I won't mind, not at all," Neville said with utmost delight.

_Thank you God for sparing me from actually explaining to her everything! He thought._

Neville started to walk towards the Entrance Hall where he would meet the Amelia girl, but he halted for he felt someone get hold of his arm.

He turned around and saw Ginny. "Are you sure about this? You won't mind? We can dance if you want to," Ginny said.

"Ginny, please, I know you don't want to dance with me. I know I am a burden for you. Just--just go on and have fun," Neville said.

"But--,"

"I mean it," he snapped, as he freed himself from Ginny's grasp.

"I am running late," he said quietly, but he knew Ginny heard him. He ran as fast as he could to the Entrance Hall and soon he realised that there was no Ginny to stop him now.

He caught his breath. He was now in the Entrance Hall, and he moved his eyes towards every corner. There she was.

Her back was turned towards Neville, because she was observing the portraits so immensely. However, there was no need telling Neville that this was the girl, his mysterious pen pal. He directed his eyes from the hem of her red dress robe, to her curvy hips, up to the tip of her plaited hair. He wondered who could she be, and goodness knows, the answer will pop out, right after he faces the figure beyond those red-haired braids.

Sluggishly at first, he walked towards the girl. He stopped right behind her and pulled out the three roses from his pocket. One was detached away from its stem, the other dried out, but the third, showing only the first signs of withering, seemed to be fairly stable and pleasant. He put the horrible ones at the long narrow table nearby and hid the lovely one behind his back.

He tapped the girl's shoulder, and the girl turned around. Neville gasped, and nearly dropped the rose behind him. He knew her, and she knew him. They never really talked before. Neville locked eyes with her brown eyes.

"Neville Longbottom," she said rather timidly.

"Susan Bones," Neville said awkwardly.

_Susan Bones? It can't be! Not the girl whom he belittled before? Not the girl who grew so lenient with everyone?_ Neville pondered, disbelievingly.

"So you are Vertor, eh?" Susan started, breaking off the odd tension that surpassed them both.

"Yah, so you are Nassu Snobe?" Neville asked.

"Yup."

There was a short pause. Another silence occurred between them.

"For you," he said, handing her the single red rose. "Sorry, I was supposed to give you three but I...er..." Neville faltered as he darted his eyes towards the other two roses.

"That's quite alright. Thanks by the way," she said, smiling.

Applause echoed from the Great Hall, the silence dawned upon them once more, and Neville woke up from his reverie of staring into those brown eyes.

"Er--let's go inside," he said.

"Okay."

Upon entering the Great Hall, Neville, absent-mindedly led her to the brightly-lit dance floor. He opened his palm and shoved it to Susan. She took it and she soon found herself clinging on to Neville's arms.

"Er, Neville, I don't know how to dance," she said, showing signs of fear in her eyes.

"I'll be gentle."

The couple revolved slowly around the spot. The music was perfect for a waltz, happy but not fast; peaceful, but not dull. Neville attempted doing the steps he had practised in the Gryffindor Common Room the other night.

_Just remember, step on your left foot, tiptoe on your right foot, and land you're your left foot. After that, do the same cycle but start with your right foot. Don't be nervous, relax, you're the leader now, Neville, _he thought.

Neville kept his eyes fixed over the figure in front of him. It wasn't as bad as his last dance with Ginny, because Susan followed Neville's lead by moving very gracefully.

It was so different, not to mention better, from his last dance, for whenever Neville looks at Susan's eyes, there was no rushed emotion evident, only the feeling of calmness. Never in his life did he dance like this, because surprisingly, no one stepped on anyone's shoes--not even Susan Bones.

Just behind Cedric Diggory, Hermione caught sight at the pair of them. Neville grinned at her. Ginny stood dumbfounded, but was still leaning on Michael's shoulder. Sitting down with Harry, Ron smiled at Neville; however, Malfoy just sneered.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad!" Neville said. The Weird Sisters finished performing the song, and everyone else clapped. "You are awfully good, for a first timer," he added.

"Thanks! I was just following you and doing whatever," Susan replied, flushing pink.

After two more moments of dancing with Susan Bones, Neville asked, "Er--Susan? Can I have a word with you? If you don't mind."

"Sure. I mean, I don't mind," Susan said, smiling. "I am tired of dancing anyway."

"Me too, dancing isn't really my thing. Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"I thought you would never ask," she said, beamingly.

Neville and Susan left the Hall and went towards the field. On the way, Neville started a conversation.

"Why did you choose Nassu Snobe...you know... as your pen name?"

"Oh, I just mixed the letters of my name," she replied. "Anyway, why did you choose Vertor?"

"When you scramble the letters, it would form Trevor, which is the name of my owl. I named my owl after my bullfrog that died," he replied.

"Oh, sorry," she said in agony.

They continued walking and headed towards the rosebushes, where they heard faint sounds. They peeped through the bushes, and saw two faint outlines of Fleur and Roger Davies. Without saying a word, they started towards the other row of rosebushes in the right side.

Feeling a sense of complete privacy, Susan, out of the blue, said, "I'm sorry about your parents."

Neville eyed her for a moment, processing on what to say next. "No problem. You were right. It's not something to be ashamed of--it's something to be proud of," he said and smiled. Susan smiled back.

"Thanks for the advice, by the way. I really appreciate it," Susan said. "I am trying to overcome my shyness," she said hesitantly.

"That's cool. Just be yourself, Susan. We are humans and we all have our weaknesses. I know I do. Who doesn't? If someone doesn't then he is not human," Neville said.

"Thanks," Susan said sincerely. "I am sorry for burdening you with my problems," she added.

"No worries. After all, I'm the one who is supposed to say sorry. I started this whole thing anyway," Neville said reassuringly.

"Don't be sorry for yourself. It's a good thing you started this. I felt more open and more like myself when I was writing to you. I wouldn't have received your advice if it wasn't for this. We almost have the same problem--the part wherein the world laughs at both of us. Come to think of it, we both needed company," she said, as Neville looked into Susan's eyes. "We both needed each other," she added as she blushed.

Neville searched for the right thing to say. However, when he was about to open his mouth, he heard distinct moans. He flicked his head to his right and squinted through the leaves of the rosebushes and saw Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger snogging. Neville knew Susan saw it too, for she bit her lip and flinched uncomfortably. Instead of discussing with Susan about what he has just seen, he put his arm around her and walked again to a different direction.

"I have a confession to make," he said as she listened closely. "Whenever I see you in the school grounds, I used to always refer to you as the quiet girl who always gives in to other people's desires. I was wrong. I am sorry for underestimating you. I have just realised my mistake when you said that you were just having a hard time being yourself. Your letters proved me wrong. Forgive me," Neville said, as he turned to look at the ground.

"That's okay," Susan said.

Neville looked up, as Susan turned to him.

"I kind of underestimated you too. I thought you weren't good at anything. I thought you were careless at every move you made. Like for instance, you didn't know how to kick-off your broom and instead you and your broom started going haywire during our first Quidditch lesson during our first year. Another is you left the Gryffindor passwords lying around when Sirius Black was in Hogwarts. You proved me wrong. You were good at a lot of things. I saw you tell off Draco Malfoy a while ago. Pretty cool comeback there! A bit gay though," she giggled.

Neville just glared at her, giving her a stern look.

"I am just honest! It was cute and daring too. I loved it. Anyway, you are an expert in Herbology--no doubt about that. And--" Susan stopped. "You won a friend." Susan continued.

Neville smiled, beaming like never before. He smiled because he was assured that there was someone who cares for him and that he wasn't worthless like Malfoy.

"Actually--" Neville shrugged. "I didn't win a friend."

Susan looked puzzled for she had a questioning look on her face.

Neville answered the question by pulling her into him, pressing her body tightly with both arms and kissed her long and deep. Then, as if he was telling her a secret, he whispered, "I won someone more than a friend."

Susan moved towards Neville and they were both caught and lifted in the moonlight. She felt his arms around her and he held her close.

_Fifteen galleons for St. Mungo's? Make it twenty, _Neville thought_._

Neville held her hand. Together, they went back to the Great Hall.


End file.
